Christmas eve for Shohoku members
by xiaoj
Summary: take a look on what the Shohoku basketball team would doing... Now Completed!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: i know i'm not cut out for writing fics cause' my plot were not very well-done... however don't flame me... as this is my first try on writing a slam dunk fic. And Sakuragi is up and alive on the court again... recovered from his back injury.   
  
Disclaimer: slam dunk's not mine... i just used the characters.  
  
  
Christmas eve for Shohoku members  
  
  
christmas is round the corner and everyone is busy with buying presents for their friends and relatives... but what are the Shohoku basketball team players doing..  
  
Sakuragi  
  
*yawn* as he tried to figure out what presents to give to Haruko... (although Haruko likes that kitsune better)  
  
Rukawa  
  
*ZzzzZzzzz...* what else could he be doing.  
he is defintely unaware that christmas is just round the corner since he is still snoring away.  
  
Akagi family  
  
Haruko was busily making up a feast to celebrate christmas in the kitchen... as her mind drift off to wonderland again.... (thinking of that Rukawa reaction as she handed him the present she had picked for him)   
  
[which i thought, he would not have any reaction at all]  
  
  
Takenori (gori)  
  
was once again focusing on none other than basketball... although they had lose the match in inter-high... he had already quit the team he still went back to watch them practised.   
  
  
Kogure  
  
*writing up the details in his journal* he wrote as he think back the good time he had with Akagi, Sakuragi, Mitsui, Ryota and Rukawa...   
  
  
Mitsui  
  
was at the basketball court as he dribbled the ball and shoot a three- point, this is when he noticed another presence. He turned around and notice that it was none other than the Kainan Dai three-point shooter Jin Soichiro.   
  
"What are you doing here when it's christmas eve?" Jin asked.  
"Now that should be the question i asked you. I am here only because my parents are not in kanagawa, they set off for Kyoto last weekend to visit my sister there and they only intented to come back after christmas. Why am i telling you this anyway." Mitsui answered.  
  
"Well... same reason as i have here, parents not here but in other places visiting my relatives. got left in Kanagawa due to Inter-high. "Jin answered back.  
  
silence ... as they both decided to play one on one...  
  
now let's take a look at Ryota  
  
Ryota  
  
*staring dreamily* at Ayako picture...   
  
*how i wish i could spend the christmas with you...*  
  
Ayako  
  
*sneeze* (.... is someone thinking about me? )  
  
(went back into the task of decorating the christmas tree)  
  
  
Anzai sensei  
Ohohohoho...... (thinking of a way to train them better and intending to let them get into Inter-high again)  
  
well... that's all ... never knew what they are thinking about... the above content might just fits in... so pls review ne! 


	2. pt 2 christmas for SD members

Slam dunk (one shot) pt 2  
  
disclaimer: i only used the characters so don't sue me...  
  
  
Christmas for SD members  
  
Sakuragi   
  
"yeah... it is finally christmas, tonight is the night whereby me the TenSai will present my best present to Haruko which is expressing my love to her... hehehehe"   
  
Rukawa..... (can't seem to think of anything for him to do so...)  
  
Rukawa was walking along the corridor when.....  
a group of girls began "RuKaWA... LoVE RukaWa!" (you know who they are right...  
  
"Baka" he mumbled... Haruko appeared and   
"Ano... Rukawa-kun, here!" She turned away and run once she handed him the chocolate. Hanamichi seen this sight and "Bang" knocked his head against the classroom doors. Everyone turned and look at him, he sent them a killer glare especially at Rukawa.. but Rukawa only walk away cooly and called him a baka. Youhei and the rest of the sakuragi guntai only shrug.  
  
(am i making the above sound more like valentine then christmas... maybe i am but i realli had no idea what present to give..)  
  
Mitsui& Ryota  
  
were playing basketball since they have not received any present at all... "Brrring " the school bell rang and Mitsui told Ryota that he had something on later on.. he therefore rush out of the school leaving Ryota alone.  
  
  
Fujima  
was making some last minute christmas shopping before meeting Hanagata and gang that's when he noticed Ryota walking alone... therefore he went forward and greeted him. seeing Ryota alone, he invited him to join in the christmas party held over at Hanagata house. so Ryota went with Fujima.  
'It's better than spending christmas alone...' Ryota thought.   
  
  
Jin   
was waiting for Mitsui arrival at the basketball court to continued the one on one play. when Mitsui appeared with ice-cream on both hands as he handed one to Jin he told him that this is a present for christmas.   
  
Jin having known that, treated him to a feast at Pizza Hut. (now you all know where Mitsui is..hehehe)  
  
Maki & kiyota  
  
walking through the streets when Sakuragi walked past them... they exchange glance with each other... again the guntai was following him.  
  
(that's all for now... will put up a sequel on what the Ryonan player is doing on christmas.) 


	3. pt 3

christmas for Ryonan player (and the party over at hanagata house as well.)  
  
disclaimer: slam dunk is not mine, i don't own them only use them.  
  
Ryota and Fujima arrived at Hanagata house, since Fujima had his hands full with presents therefore had ask Ryota to ring the doorbell for him. They waited for about 5 mins before Hanagata appeared at the doorstep to open the door for them, the minute they step in they were greeted by the sight of Ryonan players. Ryota was stunned however Fujima just shot Hanagata a knowing look. Hanagata just shrugged in response.  
  
This was when they noticed a girl around 16 appearing at the kitchen doorway, the minute she saw Fujima... she rushed forward to embraced him. Ryota was so shock that all he could ever do is to gaped at the sight. Fujima, however just gave her a friendly hug and smile at her as they parted. Seeing Ryota gaping at the earlier sight, Fujima told him that that girl is Hanagata's cousin. As if sensing someone staring at her, the girl turn and extend her hand towards Ryota.  
  
"Hi, I'm Saemi Hanagata, toru Hanagata is my cousin." she smiled at Ryota.   
"oh... I'm Miyagi Ryota." Ryota said as he shake her hands.  
"Eh... Saemi, can you help me get my cellphone from my bag... cause you are apparently sitting right next to it." Sendoh asked.  
"Oh... sure." She scanned her surrounding and notice sendoh's bag, she then pass him his cellphone.  
  
Ryota, wondering why the Ryonan players are here was about to asked Fujima this question when Hanagata mention " Just why must you invite them?"   
  
Saemi shrugged and smile in response, " I can't blame Sendoh for bringing the whole team of Ryonan basketball players since he is my best friend since elementary school although i moved to united states before i reach junior high... "   
  
Hanagata could only shake his head in defeat... Fujima only shrugged and sigh. Ryota glance over at Saemi and immediately knew why, she was exactly the female version of Sendoh Akira as he see her flirting with the whole team of Ryonan basketball team with the exception of Sendoh. He was so engrossed in his thoughts without noticing that they are already starting to have their dinner over at the buffet table. Saemi nudged him and pulled him over to the dining area, before joining Sendoh.  
  
The day ended quite smoothly for Ryota, he thank Fujima for inviting him over and was glad that he wasn't much of an in-convinience. Whereas for the Ryonan players they were still partying since they all lived near that area.  
~owari~  
A/N: i know this ended quite aruptly.... but since this is supposed to be a christmas special only, i does not want to drag this too much... since christmas is long over. and does anyone wants a sequel to this? 


End file.
